Title
by Sintra Graham
Summary: AH. Edward is a player, Bella is a sweetheart—that old story. Edward has a secret and it is not bad . The truth is they are both in love, but with each other? Read and find out… Sorry the title is crap, I couldn't think of anything this late at night :
1. Exposition

Summary-

AH Edward is a player, Bella is a sweetheart—that old story. Edward has a secret (and it is not bad). The truth is they are both in love, but with each other? Read and find out…

1. Exposition

EPOV

Ugh. It was lunch again, the time of day when girls would fawn over me. They would attack me with their praise, and ask me on dates. Of course, I was a gentleman so I would politely accept. None of the girls, though, who asked me out could top the beauty and significance of Isabella Swan.

She had long, wavy brown hair that matched her eyes, which were the color of milk chocolate. Her intelligence topped everybody at Forks High, other than my friend Jasper.

I have to admit, I was a bit jealous of him. Everyday, he sat with his new girlfriend, Alice Brandon-Masen, also known as my sister-in-law (ever since my parents got re-married). Alice was best friends with Bella. That was why the green monster just about ripped my chest open every time I saw him over there.

"Hey, Eddie," a particularly ugly girl whispered in my ear. "Can I come over to your place tonight?" I shivered slightly.

A boy's eyes—whose name I can't remember—widened infinitesimally. Another girl next to me gasped. There was an unspoken rule surrounding then entrance of strangers into my house. Nobody—except for family—was allowed inside. I refused to go over to any girl's house, either.

"Now, Jasmine—"

"It's Jessica." She interrupted me.

"Now, Jessica. You know better than to ask that."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"So, it's a no."

"Yes."

"You just said yes! I'll meet you by your car."

"No you won't Jennifer, because nobody is allowed inside my house except for family—" I lied. People were allowed inside, but nobody I didn't want, and that was everybody. "That has been and will be a rule forever. It still stands."

I heard a few 'phew's' and a couple 'thank god's'. There was only one girl I would allow into my house, and her name was, "BRIIING!" The screeching bell pulled me out of my somewhat raunchy thoughts of Bella.

The rest of the day passed easily, but boring-ly. By the time 5th period rolled around, I was just about bouncing in my seat to see Bella walk through the door. The way her hair blew around her face when the heater on the ceiling was like Aphrodite had entered the room. I felt like I was in a movie, where the lead girl was the most beautiful actress alive, but this was real-life and a beauty like Bella Swan would never fall for me—a lowlife scum of the worst kind.

The farthest I had gone with another girl was maybe on the couch, but never had I had sex much less seen a naked woman. Even though my record was clean—something which I was not planning on changing with anybody but Bella—my reputation still stood. Jasper, myself, and the girls who 'signed' my agreement were the only ones that knew I was still a virgin. Apparently $300 and a few promises of popularity were all it took to keep a secret. Who'd of thunk?

The vision of Bella finally came true, and like I'd imagined, her hair blew around her face like a super-model's. In an ordinary fashion she came and sat next to me—in her assigned seat.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

_She smiled at me_.

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks and my heart start to pound. I looked over at her stunning face and her cheeks seemed to be beet red, or was I just seeing things? I really needed to get over this crush, but truthfully I didn't want to. I had been in love with Bella ever since 6th grade. Even when she left to go live with her mother for a few years I _still_ loved her. She was all I ever thought about, and all I ever wanted to think about. Sure, there were the other girls but none of them meant anything to me. That was the basis behind my kiss-then-dump mentality. Everybody thought it was because I was a player, but I really wasn't. I just cared for nobody—except Bella. Yet, here I was pining for her attention but not even gaining an ounce of acknowledgment.

"So," I searched frantically in my puny brain for a conversation starter. "Did you do the homework?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to doodling on her folder. I sighed and resigned to my work. "I'm not giving you my answers, if that's what you were looking for. I'm sure you were _busy_ last night." I wasn't sure if I had been hearing things, but I'm pretty sure the word 'busy' had some major implications. What did she think I was, a man-whore? _You are Edward, exactly that._

I pushed my paper to her side as evidence I did my extra time, and she nodded and went back to doodling. _Ugh!_ This silence was driving me crazy! "I did my work. I was just looking for an ice breaker."

"Go on down to Rite-Aid, I'm sure they have a few packets. I'm all out." she muttered sarcastically. _Great_, I thought _now she's mad at me. Just _great_. How are you going to win her over, when all you can think of is crap?_

All-too-soon the bell rang signaling our last class's five minute warning. "I'll see you around?" I asked.

She didn't reply and walked away. _This was going to be really hard._

Hey guys, so I SUCK at writing A/N's, so I'll keep it short. Please review and let me know if I should write the next chapter from Bella's POV or what... do you like my secretive secret? I have a thing about virginity, so I try to keep that on a high pedastal so don't be expecting any of my characters to be all that easy. I wasn't ever like this, but then I read a story (and I will not tell you which one) but it kind of ruined my perspective on Edward as a human. He was a player and Bella was a sweetheart, but still-I don't think that guys (or girls for that matter) should go around and do the nasty with everybody because it makes them seem cool. There are ways to get around things, and when your father just happens to be the highest-paid doctor around, well lets just say that money can't buy love, but it can buy other things... 


	2. Kitten

Disclaimer: I am SM but I'm not Stepehnie Meyer.

Chapter 2: Kitten

BPOV

I walked into the caff feeling extremely puny. My friends were here. All two of them. Jasper and Alice were awesome, but being the third wheel all the time could get very boring.

Edward was being bombarded with girls—as usual—so I couldn't see his glorious face. _Ugh, Bella. Get over him. He doesn't go for good girls like you, let alone why would you want to be with someone who probably lost their virginity to 5 girls at once?_

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my little reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just—spacing out." I lied.

"Bella, tell me the truth. You like him, don't you?"

"Who?" I lied, once again. She seemed to buy it, but I knew Alice refused to believe my words.

"Edward Cullen. That's who. I know... you've been in love with him since 7th Grade. Don't try to play it down. Just go out on a limb and talk to him."

"No, Alice. I could never. I hate him!"

I looked over at his face, and he was almost completely disgusted. _Could he have heard me? But then again, if he had heard me... why would he even care?_

He looked up at Jessica and shook his head. Just another idiot girl that wasn't allowed over to his house. _She should have known._

"Bella? Bella! Earth to Bella."

"What, oh. I spaced out again."

"Yep." She smiled deviously, "Hey Bella, weren't you complaining about how the Newton's store always pays you minimum wage?" I nodded. "Well, what if I paid you to do something for me. I know your strapped for cash, so take it or leave it."

I pondered her offer for a minute, but seeing as our prior conversation had included Edward—specifically speaking to him—I wanted to know what she needed done. "What do you want me to do? This is _not_ a yes."

"Like I said, Bella, take it or leave it. I will not tell you." I could see the wheels turning in her head, "Let's just say, it involves shopping—possibly."

"Okay, I guess. How much are we talking about?"

"I'll give you $100 dollars, for this one task."

My eyes bugged out of my head, "W-O-W. That is a lot of money Allie. Are you sure?"

"Bella, my parents own 15 clothing stores. A hundred to you, is like ten to me."

I was a bit unsure, at first. Then I thought about it, and gave in. A hundred is a lot of money. "I'm in. What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Edward Cullen."

I was completely flustered, "No! No. No. NO. I will make no contact with that dick. Absolutely NOT!"

Alice reached down to her bag and drew out her wallet. Out came a flat, crisp, $100 bill. She waved it in front of my face before stuffing it down her shirt. "There is one way you are going to get this, and one way only. You are going to smile, wave, jump, whatever Edward Cullen. Got it? Good. And you will do as I say, because if you don't, I will tell him about the time that you 'subconsciously' walked to his house one day and sat there watching him through his window for 4 hours."

"But I never did that."

"And who's to say he won't believe me. I'm a better liar then you, and he believed you when you turned him down at the 8th Grade dance."

I hung my head, she was right... I was defeated. "Fine. But there will be no jumping Edward, that I refuse to do." _Although, I'd like to._

"Good."

My brain switched sides for a second, and I realized something. "How are you going to know if I did it or not?"

"I have my ways."

Coincidentally, the bell rang at that exact moment. "Bye bye, Bella. And do as I told you." she said as she reached down her shirt to grab the money. "Or else."

I shuddered slightly, and ran to biology.

The lip of the doorframe decided to trip me when I got inside, and the heater blew air all around me. I felt like a supermodel for a second—_no need to tell Alice that. She already has enough incentive to torture me._

Edward's eyes were trained on my face, and instinctively I looked away. The piercing stare I received only confirmed that he had heard my hateful comment.

"Hey," I smiled politely at his inquiring face.

He looked away, and I could have sworn his cheeks were tinged with pink. _Just as I though, embarrassed to even talk to me._

There was an awkward silence before he looked down in his bag, then up to me. "So, did you do the homework?" _Of course, all he wants is to use you, then dump you out on the street. _

"I'm not giving you the answers, if that's what you were looking for. I'm sure you were _busy_ last night." _Somebody told me you were out with two girls at the same time. Really? How do you even pull that off?_

"I did my work, I was just looking for an icebreaker."

You have _got_ to be kidding me. Was this how he got 'the ladies'? "Go on down to Rite-aid. I'm sure they have a few packets. I'm all out."

That's right, I pulled an Amelia Bedelia.

The following period was miserable, his stare was overbearing and unnaturally warm.

When the bell rang, he got up as quickly as possible. "I'll see you around?" he sounded somewhat hopeful.

I waited until after he left to reply. "Don't count your chickens."

Gym was unnecessary and boring—as usual. I fell several times—as usual. Mike Newt (that's what I called him) tried to hit on me, again—as usual. But something was off about the way my brain was working. Almost like it was clouded with some kind of thunder storm—but with lightning.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA. Detention! Now! Get changed and leave my class. There is no need for a body, just to take up space."

My face went ashen, and my stomach flipped nervously. _Something about today..._ I thought.

As I was walking down the halls, I noticed a flash of bronze hair peeking out of the detention room. The face belonging to the hair flushed red, then went back inside.

_There is only one person in this school with that color hair. _Edward.

Edward was at detention, too. And I had to spend the next hour with him.

The seat next to him was open, but there was a table a few rows closer to the front open as well. I sat down at the lonesome table, only to be hit in the back of the neck with a paper airplane.

I opened it up, and low and behold—Edward had written me a message.

** TO BELLA SWAN**

** Please come sit next to me. That way we can talk. **

** -E**

Right, I looked back at him, crumpled up the paper, and threw it across the room. Of course, that was right when the teacher walked in.

"Isabella, it is nice to see you in here. I'm glad you enjoy littering, because you just doubled your time here." I sunk down in my chair, when Edward came trotting up behind me.

"Mr. Cullen. Sit down."

"No, sir." He replied militantly.

"Well then, I think it'd be best for you to join Ms. Swan in detention, after school. 30 minutes, son."

His smile was so blinding, I had to close my eyes. _Why, oh why, would he be happy to stay after school... and with me?_

My worst fears came sitting down next to me.

"Hey," he whispered. His breath smelling far to good for my heart.

_Do I love him? We used to be perfect for each other, but now that he's changed? I guess I'd never stopped loving him, but denying his infatuation with me... that was going to be hard_.

The teacher stepped out of the room, claiming to go to the teacher's lounge and that he could hear everything, but the moment he walked out the door, the talking erupted.

"'Ello, mate." the way his voice deepened on the word 'mate' made my insides burn with longing. _Why was he so irresistible?_

"Edward_..._I...um..." he smiled cockily—because that's what he was. A cock. And that's all he thought about. His cock.

But I still fell for him. _Stupid Bella._

"Just spit it out." He laughed heartily.

"Why are you seating? I...meant, um. Why are you sitting here?"

He smiled again, but not as callously this time. He actually looked like the Edward back in middle school. "I wanted company, and I haven't talked to you in a while."

I rolled my eyes, and hid my face so he couldn't see my radiating blush.

"That's so...nice. I guess."

His smile changed from the cocky one I was so used to, into another one... one from when we were little. The smile that I fell in love with.

The smile that I _am_ in love with.

I looked up at him with new eyes, and noticed so much more that I hadn't before.

I noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he said my name. The way his face lit up when I said his. The smile that graced his face when ever I did something. The way that he blushed whenever I acknowledged him. The way it seemed every time I wasn't really paying close attention, he would be staring at me. The way that every time he talked to me, he was utterly focused.

I wasn't sure, but I think he was in love with me too.

And I was going to play hard to get.

"So, how have you been?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

"I've been great, actually. My boyfriend just promised me a night to ourselves, over the weekend and I'm _super excited._" Shit. What did I just get my self into? Why was I making up boyfriends and 'alone time' with them? What if he wants to meet my 'boyfriend'?

While my inner monologue was plaguing any coherent thoughts, I noticed something about him change.

Maybe it was the way his eyes dimmed, as if all hope had been taken away. More so, the way he seemed to swallow down any last shreds of a chance with me.

"You have a—_boyfriend_?" he choked out the last word.

I found a door to get myself out of this. "Actually, no. I was just joking. _Getting your goat_, as they put it." I tickled his chin, reveling in the smoothness of it. His eyes, and general posture brightened up.

There was also something I wanted to know, even though I probably already did.

"How 'bout you?"

"Well, there was Elizabeth—but she was dating Connor at the time so I had to break up with her. There is Steph, Josie, and Megan. Oh, and Leslie."

That fucking player. "You're such an ass-hole!"

"Isabella Swan! Please, control your temper. I guess you can stay here until 4:30."

"I guess so." I mumbled.

"I'll stay with you." Edward whispered in my ear sending sparks through my veins.

By the time 4 came around, I was bored to death.

"Alright, you two. Since you have been so good I'll let you out early. I need to get home, so go ahead and pack up your things."

"Thank you." I heard a sad voice next to me.

As we waked out the door, I noticed something had changed about Edward. In the time we had just spent together, Edward had changed. He didn't seem like the jack-ass I had come to expect.

When we got into the parking lot, there was something missing. Something that I had remembered. _Alice drove me to school today._ "Uh, Edward. I just realized-"

"Yeah, I can give you a ride."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

His car was wonderful. The upholstery smelled like him, and so did the carpets. I turned around to sniff the headrest, but was caught.

"So, you like the smell of leather. I do too." he murmured.

"Uh, yeah. It smells really good."

He smiled, and I blushed. Then, I remembered something he had said earlier.

"So, is it true?" I whispered into my knees.

"Is what true?" he looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"Are you really dating Stephanie, Josie, Megan, _and_ Leslie? At the same time?"

He let out a loud guffaw. "Silly Bella. Silly beautiful Bella. Of course not, why would I do that?"

I ignored his 'beautiful Bella' and sighed heavily. "I knew this would happen."

"What?"

"You would try to play it down."

"Play what down?" He asked me again.

"You have had at least 15 girlfriends in the past week. Why do you do that?"

He looked at me intensely, as if he was having some major inner turmoil. Finally I saw decision in his eyes. "Bella, do you think that I really get anywhere with any of them? I haven't kissed a girl in about 5 years, let alone had sex at all. I may be a player, but I'm not a man-whore."

I stared into his seemingly endless eyes and got lost. I knew there was a secret, and he had just told me. All the weight seemed to lift off his shoulders, and he leaned in towards me.

There was a slight crackling in the air as our noses were only an inch apart. Just as I was about to close the gap, I realized what had almost happened. _Now or never Bella. _One voice told me. _Don't do it! He loves you, so he'll wait!_ The other reasoned. I fought against all reason and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I have to go. Thank you for the ride, and I'll see you around."

"See you around." He answered dazed.

I figured I would give him a little show. As I walked to the door, I swung my hips provacativley. When I got inside, I ran straight to the window to see what his reaction was. I noticed him touch his cheek, then smile. As he drove away, I could read his lips saying "I love you Isabella Swan."

**SO! They almost kissed. No worries, their real kiss is coming up soonnnnn. Stay tuned! Sorry it took so long to update, but I share a computer with my mom. I'll begin writing more once I get my own macbook! 3  
**

** REVIEW! Please, thank you!**


End file.
